


Obey Me! Headcanons

by CalicoMold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crack, Fluff, Humour, Sensory Overload, Social Anxiety, also bros being chaotic, bros being soft, dialuci, gender neutral reader, headcanons, shitpost, to be precise EVERYONE being chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMold/pseuds/CalicoMold
Summary: Random and sometimes cursed thoughts about the Obey Me Universe
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. An Apple A Day Keeps The Sorcerer Away

Solomon feels like the kind of guy who would eat the middle part of the apple. He doesn’t eat side to side, he eats bottom to top, the whole thing.

If you tell him not to do it he will just flash a smile and take a huge bite all the while making eye contact. You can't really tell if you find it sexy of terrifying.

Simeon is there too, he’s smiling on the outside but it’s different from usual, you can see the “I’ve already given up” all over his face without him having to say it.


	2. sol thinks of satan as a babie

Satan was only born after the Great Celestial War and Solomon is immortal so he could very well have been alive before that.

Asmodeus used to gush about baby Satan to Solomon whenever he was summoned. Solomon has known Satan from pictures and anecdotes all this time. He could easily tell you the countless embarrassing things Satan did as a child. Luckily the sorcerer likes remaining mysterious so he won't share much- SIKE Solomon isn't one to shy away from mischief every now and then. Especially if it means he can use it blackmail a certain avatar or wrath into forming a pact with him.


	3. why luci gave birth to satan

This game definitely deserves some credit

Nowhere in the bible does it say that Lucifer and Satan are the same person.

People just assume so. If Satan was born from Lucifer it could possibly explain why people always mix them up.

Kind of a weirdly specific detail to add in, and it’s not necessary that was their intention with this storyline but yeah.


	4. Projecting myself onto Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is a good big brother.

Levi is a shut-in, and if it wasn’t already obvious enough, he has bad social anxiety. As someone who cannot deal with social situations, sometimes he needs a reason to get himself out of his room. He just feels awkward existing outside without any purpose. Mammon is close with Levi that’s why he knows that. It’s not that his younger brother only finds him when he wants something, it’s that Levi can’t bring himself to talk to people without having a reason, at least not face to face, Levi has no problem with texting, he actually prefers it actually because of this.

That’s why Mammon will always owe Levi money, that way Levi always has a reason to see Mammon, that way he can run laps all around the house of lamentation chasing Mammon and interact with his brothers in between.

Levi will probably never realise Mammon’s intent, and that’s okay because it’s how Mammon wants it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer probably knows your gig baby boy, why do you think he hasn't forced you to pay back the money with all the havoc you two cause over it?  
> Don't worry though, he can keep the secret a few centuries more.


	5. Chef Solomon to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or rescue from chef solomon, really, it could go either way.

I can't tell if Solomon as a sorcerer has advanced to such a level where he doesn't need to make potions, he can just make a spell for everything. That's why even if he's a bad cook, it doesn't matter when it comes to potion-making.

Or if Solomon's knowledge of potions is exactly why he is a bad cook.

Dude's like "oh this magical root boosts your memory tenfold, I should add it in! Luke's been working hard for his exams" without considering how it would affect the taste at all.

Doesn't that make you feel sad? That he has such good intentions yet no one wants his food?

Next time he offers you something try it, you might die but you might also become a superhuman so really, what's the risk?


	6. protect satan :(

so we know satan reads a lot because he wants to gain knowledge but what if there’s another reason?

if satan truly feels anger every living second then what if reading is his distraction? his form of escapism from almost constant sensory overload?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have sensory overload too so i thought of this ://


	7. mc is tired and desperate

MC: Fuck me in the ass if I'm wrong *extremely inaccurate statement*

Mammon: "yeah, I see your point."

________________

Later that day

Mammon: *repeats the same statement to his bros*

Lucifer: I knew you were dumb but this is too much.

Asmo: That's inaccurate as hell, pfft where did u even get that.

Mammon: no I'm not, that's what mc told me today!

Satan: stop deflecting the blame mammon, we all know mc isn't that dumb

Mammon: what. I'm not lying!!

_________________

At 3 am

Mammon, in his bed: .... fuck

Mammon, bursting into mc's room where they are watching anime with Levi: you were wrong! I get to fuck you in the ass!

Levi: mammon what the actual fuck

MC: *laughing their ass off*


	8. kitten

A lot of ppl hc satan to call mc 'kitten' but I think he would be the one that likes being referred to as kitten. It makes him blush like crazy and gives him butterflies.

Instead, he would call mc things like "my little gremlin" regardless of their height/size

If they ever get a cat, the cat is the little gremlin and mc is the bigger little gremlin.


	9. their powers

Theory time:

The brothers' strength/birth order is not directly based on their physical power but rather on how well they can control their sin.

We see Lucifer time and time again knock down his pride for his brothers.

But Belphie and Beel are always suffering from their sins, the more they fight it the worse it gets.

Beel could one day lose control and eat his loved ones. If Belphie doesn't get enough sleep he will just drop while doing something.


	10. dialuci

we always joke about diavolo’s one-sided love, but like,,,

lucifer is a hundred times softer whenever he is alone with mc.

imagine if he’s the same way with diavolo? it could be either platonically or romantically. lucifer just needs affirmation sometimes that he is loved.

moreover, diavolo is probably the only person lucifer allows himself to get drunk with.

and do you know how adorable drunk lucifer is? he probably clings to diavolo telling him “i love you” all happy and giggly.

diavolo has spent way more time with lucifer as compared to mc

has probably heard lucifer’s “tell me you love me” a million times. he has seen the insecurity behind the avatar of pride's actions. that’s why diavolo makes it a point to praise lucifer every time he can.


End file.
